Factions
RedMonarchyBanner.png|Red Monarchy|link=Red Monarchy NewOrderBanner.png|New Order|link=New Order ForgottenLegionBanner.png|Forgotten Legion|link=Forgotten Legion Sadly, the Resistance against the Crimson Dominion is not entirely unified. There are many factions within the Resistance, each with its own agenda. At a certain point, you can choose to join one of these three factions, which will grant you new units, technology, rewards, and missions. * The Red Monarchy follows Queen Anna-Maria, the daughter of the king of the Old Monarchy, which was overthrown by the Old Reich. * The New Order pledges their allegiance to Hammerer Magnus, who led the campaign to preserve the lands of the North from the machines. * The Forgotten Legion, led by Master Grave, represents the "forgotten" of the war who have embraced warfare from the shadows. Once you have joined a faction, its banner will appear on the side of your command center, and clicking it will bring up the faction menu, where you can do various things. The faction options available depend on the PvP season. Faction troops are always available, and during a season, faction tasks and PvP are also open. At the end of the season, the faction shop is open for a couple of days, and then during the rest of the offseason period, only the faction troops are available. At the beginning of a new season, you can choose to join a new faction, although this will cause you to lose all of the benefits of your old faction. Faction tasks During a season, you have various faction tasks available. These ask you to donate things to the faction, usually resources, troops, or research points. Completing each task gets you a certain reward, and completing all three tasks for a day gets you a bonus reward. Like the normal daily tasks, this bonus reward increases the more days in a row you complete all tasks, and resets back to day 1 if you miss a day or complete all 7 days. Completing faction tasks gains you faction signs. These have several uses, including training faction units, researching faction technology, and improving your faction reputation. Reputation and faction level You can raise your reputation in your faction by trading in faction signs at the rate of 10 signs to 1 reputation point. This raises your faction level according the following table. Increasing your faction level makes new faction troops available to you. In a similar way to upgrading your barracks, it also increases your queue length when hiring faction troops and increases the maximum training level when training. It also increases the maximum level of faction technology that you can research, and allows you to buy more items in the faction shop. Faction troops Each faction has its own specific infantry, stormtroopers, heavy infantry, specials, and vehicles. These can be purchased and trained through the "Troops" option in your faction banner in much the same way as at your barracks. Faction troops also have their own separate skins and equipment from your regular troops, which can also be equipped in the same place. For more specifics on the troops, see the individual faction pages. Faction research When you join a faction, a fifth research branch will appear in your academy with your faction research. This research works like the rest of your research, although it may use research points from any of the four normal branches, and faction signs in addition to the normal cost. The maximum level is also limited by your faction reputation rather than your academy level. For more details, see: * Red Monarchy faction research * New Order faction research * Forgotten Legion faction research Most (although not all) of your faction research benefits your faction units. If you leave your faction, all of your faction research becomes inoperative. Faction battle You can conduct a faction PvP battle using the "Confrontation" option during a season. This works like a normal PvP battle; when you are in a faction, you will also receive faction spheres for every win. At the end of the season, you will receive a special faction bonus for your faction PvP ranking. Faction convoys There are also faction-specific convoys that will appear on the world map like regular convoys. These work the same as regular convoys, but also include some faction-specific rewards, including faction convoy tokens which can be used in the shop. You also can earn some faction spheres from these, if you deal the killing blow. Faction store For a short period at the end of a season, the faction store will be open. This allows you to buy various upgrades with your faction spheres, such as skins and equipment for your faction troops, and even some faction heroes. There also exist some items which can be purchased with either faction spheres or gold, as well as some items requiring faction convoy tokens. For more specifics, see the individual faction pages: * Red Monarchy * New Order * Forgotten Legion Journal Your journal has this to say about factions: The flag fluttering on the wall of the command center can be seen from the gates of Osterberg. It's also an object of the questions of every recruit of the Renewing Iron Empire who hasn't been to the fortress. "This is the Commander Grant's idea", replied Captain Walker to the recruits, "He decided that this would be some kind of marker. The allies won't attack by mistake and the enemies will bypass, thinking that the whole faction controls the fortress, not just the newborn Resistance!" Commander Grant has spent a lot of time making contact with factions which were hostile to the Crimson Dominion even before the uprising. They all declared their readiness to cooperate with the Resistance, but at the same time pursued their own, conflicting goals. Grant knew that it's impossible to conclude an alliance with all three factions -- the New Order, the Red Monarchy and the Forgotten Legion -- which meant that he had to choose only one of them. The decision was very hard to make and commander was delaying it as long as he could. When Osterberg was captured and the uprising moved into a phase of active hostilities, representatives of each of the three factions gathered in the fortress for negotiations. Each faction had its strengths and weaknesses, and with opposing interests. Delegates had made it clear that a union with one means a loss of support from the other two. Commander Grant had to decide between an ambitious queen, an adamant northerner or a faceless mercenary. Category:Factions